Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyans: Gohan's Rage
Gohan's Rage is the sixth episode of the Dragon Ball SS Raditz saga retelling Summary Gohan bursts through Raditz's Space Pod, shocking Piccolo and Raditz. Goku tells Gohan to run away, but Gohan is too deeply enraged to make sense of anything. Raditz, reading Gohan's Power Level to be well above his own, begins to panic. Suddenly, Gohan charges at Raditz and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him wounded. Gohan runs to his father's side as Raditz staggers to his feet. Goku pleads with Gohan to run, but now he is too scared to run. Raditz reads Gohan's power again: it has substantially dropped to one. Raditz knocks Gohan unconscious, which sends him a few feet away. Raditz approaches Gohan and begins to gather energy to kill him. Raditz reveals that Gohan was the first person to wound him this severely. As Raditz raises his arm for the final blow, Goku puts him in a Full-Nelson, preventing the attack. He tells Piccolo to try the Special Beam Cannon again, even if it means his own death. Piccolo, without hesitation, begins to gather energy for another Special Beam Cannon. Raditz pleads with his brother to reconsider what he is doing, but Goku only holds on tighter. Piccolo finally gathers enough energy for the technique, and fires it at Raditz. However with a small amount of Strength Raditz reakes free aousing the attack to only hit Goku to Piccolo's shock and horror. yet that quickly changse as he sees a Gloating Raditz who looked daaeged comment that he just dodged a Bullet there. Piccolo brings up the fact that Raditz is really daaeged himself cliaming that even with one hand Piccolo can end him. Raditz then admits he has a trick up his sleave and the next time he sees Raditz he wo'nt have Kakarots help but Piccolo then tells Raditz about the Dragon Ball's and only tells Raditz beaouse he knows that only Goku's friends well know were they are thanks to there Raider hitch means that Goku iell be brought back to life. Raditz then reveals trying to scare Piccolo that two more powerfulSaiyians are heading towards Earth even as they speak stunned Piccolo decides he iell have to end Raditz right now to even the odds. Yet Raditz then quickly fires a DoubleSsunday on the ground to get out of dodge as the smoke was clearing Piccolo surpriingley could not see or sense Raditz anyhwere. Piccolo then looks over a dyeing Goku as the latter then points out that Piccolo got what he wanted in the end not only payback for his farther King Piccolo but also that he beat him. Piccolo then admits its funny that this is the thing he wanted for his entire life and he thought he would have more enjoyment than this but he surpriingnly feels .....empty as if he does not know what to do anymore. Back at Goku's House, Chi-Chi wonders what's taking Goku and Gohan so long to return home and that he must have lost track of time. She hopes the delay won't affect Gohan's studies but then realises that it's good for him to have some fun from time to time as well. The Ox-King then shows up bearing gifts asking where Gohan is. In deep space, Raditz's partners, Vegeta and Nappa, pick up Raditz's signal and learn of the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin arrive just in time to bid Goku farewell. Raditz licking his wounds then runs off in the woods. He then decides to inform Vegeta and Nappa of what has been happaning but he then got insulted more and more of "his weakling family " and both Vegeta and Nappa conceder Raditz a waste of space claming they are coming to earth to only find the Dragon Ball's and nothing more if Raditz gets in there way they will kill him. Raditz then begs Vegeta and Nappa to give him a second chance but they have none of it, They cut the call Raditz is now alone with no Family or his so called "Ally's " he is then felt abandoned. Just as at the same time Vegeta and Nappa get in their space pods to go to Earth themselves Goku's body begins to vanish, which Piccolo states was Kami's doing, while everyone is left to mourn his death and prepare for the approaching threat. Unkown at the same time Gine's pod is about to land on Earth. Major Events * Raditz tells Piccolo two sayains are on there way to in his mind help him. * Vegeta and Nappa Travel to Earth to try to obtain there wish * Goku is killed by Piccolo's attack Battles * Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz Appearances Characters * Raditz * Piccolo * Goku * Gohan * Chi-Chi * Ox-King * Bulma * Krillin * Master Roshi * Nappa * Vegeta Changes in the Timeline * Raditz breaks free from the Special Beam Cannon. Meaning its only Goku who gets killed while Raditz runs for it becouse of Gohan's attack badly damaged him * Raditz is abandoned by Vegeta and Nappa * Gine's pod is about to land on Earth Trivia * The Way Raditz survives and what happens afterwords with him being abandoned by Vegeta and Nappa is based on "what if Raditz turned good " By MasikoX * what is added is that Piccolo and Raditz both tell each other about the Two Saiyans and the Dragon Ball's far sooner than in that serries